A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years
by DanyNakatsukasa
Summary: Un chico escribe cartas durante 15 años a una chica de la cual estaba enamorado, sin embargo ésta nunca le responde. Él ha estado juntando las cartas en lo que era la habitación de ella con la esperanza de que algún día le lleguen. Usen su imaginación y creen a la pareja que quieran!


_** Disclaimer:**_Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo (Porque si me perteneciera a mi serie una serie Hentai o al menos los personajes ya no serian virgenes :3... Okey No .-. ) y la canción pertenece a Vocaloid, que tampoco pertenece a mi. lml

* * *

**_A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years_**

_…_

_Estos poemas los escribí para ti, te los he enviado durante 15 años… y todavía no hay respuesta…_

…

El primer año fui un chico muy imprudente, todos los días escribía un nuevo poema para ti, lamia los sellos con insistencia, para enviarte la saliva de mi corazón.

Pero a pesar de que los poemas eran enviados todos los días sin falta, tu aun no me respondías, pero eso no impedía que yo siguiera escribiendo los poemas.

Nuestros amigos se preocupaban de mí, pero yo les decía que esto lo hacía para ti.

…

El segundo año, aun con mi imprudencia, seguía escribiendo los poemas con insistencia, pero al igual que siempre, tú no me respondías, lo que me ponía triste, ya que yo pensé que mis poemas te gustarían.

Seguía siendo tan imprudente, que mi casa se incendió junto con toda mi ropa, y yo no me di cuenta, hasta que mis amigos me fueron a rescatar, pero aun asi, yo no dejaba de escribirte los poemas que mi alma expresaba.

Pero tú no me respondías.

…

En el tercer año me tranquiliza, y alcance los límites de la literatura, ¿puedes creerlo?

Entre en un sitio web llamado MIXI*, y di a conocer mis poemas, a todos les encantaron esas obras que iban dirigidas solo a ti, ya que la puntuación sobrepaso los limites.

Pero no tenía respuestas tuyas.

…

En el cuarto año, una revista me busco y encontró, para que escribiera en ella, y por ende, me hice el escritor más joven y famoso de la ciudad. Envié una compilación de mis mejores poemas a la televisión, pero se burlaron de mí.

Todos esos poemas eran escritos solamente para ti, pero tú no has enviado respuesta… no has dado ninguna repuesta…

Nuestros amigos me miraban con tristeza y dolor, y yo no sabía porque.

…

En el quinto año, yo ya era un poeta conocido mundialmente, todos querían mis autógrafos y esas cosas, especialmente las mujeres entre 20 y 34 años, ¿lo puedes creer?

Pero los años me habían vuelto una persona seria, asi que yo a todos ellas las veía como inexpertas para una relación conmigo, yo solo te quería a ti.

…

En el sexto año tuve una gran crisis emocional, ya que no recibía tus respuesta, y opte por el suicidio, lanzándome de un edifico para abajo…

….pero no logre morir, si no que todos mis huesos quedaron rotos y mis órganos quedaron muy dañados.

Ya te había escrito más de 2000 poemas, pero tú no me respondías ninguno.

…

En el séptimo año me logre recuperar, gracias a la ayuda de nuestros amigos que me levantaban el ánimo, mis huesos estaban en perfecta forma.

Volví a la televisión y revistas, seguía siendo el poeta más joven con éxito, pero a pesar de toda esa fama, todavía no entiendo porque no me respondes mis poemas.

Te comparare con algo, tal vez, eres como el extreme ironing* o quizás eres como un espacio en un producto interno compuesto.*

…

En el octavo año todo seguía igual. Y descubri que eres como un receptor de glutamina AMPA.

Mis amigos cada vez me venían a visitar, y yo les mostraba los poemas que escribía para ti, y ellos me miraban de una manera con lastima y tristeza, peor no decían nada.

¿Por qué será?

…

En el noveno año tuve un accidente muy grave, fue lo que me dijeron unas personas.

Desperté en una clínica, por lo que me explicaron, me dieron un gran golpe en la cabeza, a pesar que olvide todo, lo único que recordaba era mi amor por ti.

…

Ni en el décimo ni en el undécimo regresaron mis recuerdos, unos chicos me ayudaron a saber quiénes eran ellos, son mis amigos.

Pero aunque mis recuerdos no regresaban, aun sabía que te amaba, y solo quería tus respuestas.

…

Ni en el doceavo año, ni en el decimotercero, regresaron mis recuerdos, solo eran sombras y voces irreconocibles, pero yo seguía escribiendo mis poemas y te los enviaba.

Todo lo que tenía era mi amor por ti.

…

Incluso en el decimocuarto mis recuerdos no regresaron, cada día era aterrados e incómodo.

Solo anhelaba verte de nuevo, ver tus ojos, oír tu risa, sentir tus besos y abrazos.

Y oír tus "Te amo"

…

En el decimoquinto año, mis recuerdos regresaron…

Recordé todo, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue tirarme al suelo y llorar con lágrimas saladas…

…porque recordé que habías muerto hace 15 años por una enfermedad terminal, y moriste en mis brazos.

…

_Estos poemas de amor los escribo para ti, si los sigo acumulando, ¿te llegaran algún día? En la que era nuestro hogar, cada día, los he ido dejando._

_No podre verte nunca más y aun te amo, peor pensaba que volveríamos a vernos y tu desapareciste de nuevo._

_Estos poemas de amor los escribí para ti y te los eh enviado durante 15 años y todavía no hay respuestas y todavía no hay respuestas…_

* * *

Hola lectores de Fanfiction y de Soul Eater! Aqui les traige una historia sacada de la cancion de Vocaloid :3 Llamada _**A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years!**_Y Quize traspasarla a historia como regalo de navidad (atrasado) y New Years! :3

¿Que les parecio? ¿Genial? ¿Horrible? ¿Pan con queso?

Aqui esta el diccionario de cosas que no entendia y lo busque en Vocaloid Wikia:

**-MIXI: **es un sitio social japonés.

-**Extreme Ironing:** Planchado extremo es un deporte extremo inventado en el año 1997 por Phil Shaw que consistente en transportar una tabla de planchar a un lugar remoto (por ejemplo, la cima de una montaña, esquiando, en canoa, o un bosque) y planchar varias prendas de ropa.

**-Espacio de producto interior:** cosa rara sobre matemáticas y vectores.

**-Receptor de glutamina ****_AMPA_****:** Los receptores de glutamato son un tipo de moléculas receptoras del principal neurotransmisor excitatorio del cerebro, el glutamato.


End file.
